


I'd never say no to you

by sezzame



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, English it's not my first language please be patient, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Minor Connor Bowers/Richie Tozier, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Minor Hurt, POV Alternating, Past Relationship(s), Rated for Trashmouth, Rating May Change, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, and they were ROOMMATES, but everything is gonna be fine, it will hurt at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sezzame/pseuds/sezzame
Summary: It was meant to be some easy money, it was meant to be a sarcastic response to their exes, it was meant to be a joke among best friends who would remember years later in the middle of laughter. They don't know when things started to go wrong.When a social relationship study comes up with a proposal to pay volunteers a significant sum, Richie Tozier convinces himself that it would be very funny - and very advantageous - to pretend to be in a relationship with his roommate for six weeks. How can this can go wrong, right?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	I'd never say no to you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I know the pieces fit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021872) by [MsPeppernose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeppernose/pseuds/MsPeppernose). 



> So, this is my first work which it's not in my native language, although I've been studying English for almost ten years by now. Hope it's enjoyable and you guys have patient with me.  
> Xo

To Richie, it started in the best way that everything should end: with pizza.

In fact, it started minutes earlier, locked out of his dorm.

It had been his idea, in the first place, for Stanley to give the handsome guy who flirted with him on campus eight weeks ago a chance, since his roommate had become fifty times more grouchy before exams.

And as much as Stanley had grumbled and complained twenty hours a day - in which he only slept for four - he was still the best roommate Richie could have asked for.

If Tozier started to number his motives, his list would follow the order:

1) He was Jewish - Which meant his mother blew out a sigh of relief when he quoted, just because Maggie Tozier's biggest fear was the potentials companies her little boy would have as bad influence in California. (if only she knew that the influence was exactly her little boy ...)

2) He was extremely organized - which meant the dorm was cleaned weekly, even if was by Stanley throwing Richie's socks in his face when it were lying on the floor or on the computer table. Why, Stan had his questionable methods, but he still made Richie a little bit more responsible adult.

3) Stanley became, in fact, his best friend at the first sight - which meant that he would always help Richie get away from all the awful encounters in the most creative methods of the gears in Uris's head.

So Richie was more than willing to repay the boy by plotting a date with the English Major boy- Denbrough.

A few days later, when Beverly subtly waved his beer, Stan was smiling, blushing and shrugging when Denbrough whispered something in his ear.

"And then, Grinch's heart grew three times its size." He commented, raising a toast to hir friend. "And his cock is only about an inch."

"Disgusting." Beverly wrinkled her nose, but chuckled before hitting the glass of her bottle on his.

Since that night, for or five times a week, Richie had to move around the bar with some fries, sometimes flirting with some guy so that, luckily, he didn't have to go back to his own room either. 

Otherwise, he would look for Chinese food and go into Bev's dormitory, which would end the two of them sleeping after the second film of the supposed marathon.

But this was not one of these days.

To begin with, he was exhausted from his seminar presentation earlier, all he had for lunch was half a bagel - before dropping when he was surprised by a car honking and braking inches from his waist and discovering he was walking at the open light - he had taken a showered in the rain for the last twenty minutes before arriving, and to increase his bad luck spell, Beverly had a date, so he was all by himself until Stan sent a text saying he could go back to their room.

Now, with his stomach rumbling, Richie was thrown against the wall on the floor of the hall, with a pool of water around him, closing his eyes in his own defeat.

Until something fell on your head.

Richie wanted so much to think of some analogy to Isaac Newton so he can feel a little better, in his on way, but instead of the apple, the concussion was created by a risk management handout, and gravity, he has discovered, was a bitch.

His glasses had slipped off his face, making it impossible to recognize any tree that was now dropping handouts, but, surprisingly, that tree spoke.

“Shit, shit! Your little shit! ”

That was a really grumbling tree.

"Hey!" Richie complained with narrowed eyes, groping the floor until he found the square blur of his lenses. "Watch out."

"Don't tell me what to do." The voice overhead murmured, as if he had the right to retort so boldly. 

This caused Richie to lift his head and put his glasses on the bridge of his nose with curiosity to face the man in charge. As much as he waited for a two-meter-long troublemaker willing to punch him in the face to remind him of high school, it was just the opposite: The boy in front of him was short, wearing a sweater bigger than his size and cursing like a senior veteran. war while trying to balance two books on a pizza box and struggle with the backpack zipper.

And, uh ... And he was cute.

"Shit. I’m Sorry. Shit."

"Wow, do you kiss your mom with that mouth?"

“No, your idiot. Only yours. ” It was the first time the cute boy looked at Richie, his eyebrows drawn together, but then he raised them abruptly, as if he had finally heard what he said. “Your mother, I meant your mother! You got it! Shut up!"

Another book fell. This time, Richie managed to dodge. He blew out a laugh at the way the boy blushed and hindered his attempt at insult.

It was almost gratifying to have found someone who was having a day as bad as yours when he was a bit jealous when all his friends had such better days. Almost. But Richie Tozier was still a good guy. Good enough to sympathize with the stranger who had dropped a handout on his head who was still trying to reach the zipper with a single free hand. And just a little part was because the boy was his type. Richie sighed, grouped the two handouts on the floor before standing.

He could have sworn the boy swallowed when he looked up.

"Need help?"

"No." It was another grunt, and he had to imagine what a dialogue between the cute boy and Stanley would be like. "...Yes."

Richie turned to tuck the handouts into the half-open backpack and fix the zipper, then returned to extend his arms like a hero, solving the impossible case of the stubborn backpack.

"Thanks." The cute boy smiled, his eyes narrowed and the dimples appeared on his face "And I'm sorry for the concussion."

The soft and embarrassed apologize broke all the comebacks that were on the tip of Richie's tongue. Instead, he shrugged and stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets, just to remember that he was still soaked. "Eh. I've received worse. ”

The boy smiled uncertainty, because it sounded too casual to be a joke.

"So you just sit around waiting for things to fall on your head?"

"That or waiting for someone to insult my mother." And Richie almost looked offended, just because mother's jokes were his thing, until this short-legged guy came by to steal his brand and thought his smile was going to make up for it.

And it did. Because the cute guy smiled again and Richie felt his body melt.

“Oh, and I thought we had something special. ”

"Give me two minutes to get Stanley out of the room and we can have something special."

And there it is. The trashmouth. In his mind, that short interaction it had seemed like a record before he started to forget to think before he spoke, as Stan had already called it, it is practically verbal diarrhea.

It came out so involuntary that Richie clicked his tongue in a silent curse, but the cute boy didn't back down. If anything, he looked away at the door that Richie had waved and frowned.

"Stanley? Stanley Uris?"

"It's his name." Richie nodded "But he also answers if you throw sweaty socks on his face when he's studying."

The cute boy agreed with the head, as if everything had been cleared up. "Bill is my roommate." He said, looking at the closed door with regret before looking back up. "We have a rule not to take dates to our dorm."

"So you are the reason why I am not wrapped in my blanket right now." There was an accusatory tone that Richie almost felt guilty about.

"As I said, something special." And he smiled pretentiously. Suddenly, Richie didn't know if he was kidding. "I'm Eddie."

"Riche." He introduced himself, extending one hand, and then realized it was in vain, since a) His hand was soaked and b) the boy was holding a cardboard box in one hand and the handle of the backpack in the other. Richie returned his hand in his pocket. "I promise I'm more presentable when I don't look like a hungry, disheveled hobo."

"Nice to meet you, Richie." The cute boy - Eddie - pursed his lips and slid his gaze to the box in his hand, hesitantly "Uh, I have pizza."

"I can see it." Richie raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Good for you."

"No, I mean…" He lowered his eyes and let out a low laugh. Richie didn't identify whether he was laughing at him or to him, and then cleared his throat. "I mean, if you like Pepperoni, you can keep me company. You know, to make up for all that."

Richie's eyes flashed. Perhaps because he had a cute boy asking him out of that depressing wet cat scene or sharing a Pepperoni pizza when his body seemed to swallow his own stomach. He should be thanking you. He should accept. He should be educated as his mother taught him, he should -

“Oh, Eddie, I can't even afford it. Would you accept- ”

"If you're referencing a porn scene, please shut up before I regret it."

"Fair enough." Eddie's eyes seemed to condemn him, but there was a hint of victory because the boy bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. "Show me the way, Eds, my love."

“Ew. Do not ever call me like that." The shorter complained, but waved to Richie to follow him. It was two flights of stairs and the back of Richie's mind questioned him as he had never seen that boy before.

"Hey, do you think-" Eddie paused for a moment. "Do you think those two will continue with that?"

“With that do you mean sex? Yeah, Stan was in a kind of celibacy so intense that I'm sure he can make butter with his- ”

"No.Ew. No! Shut up! I meant- Do you think they'll, I don't know, date? ”

"Well ..." Richie risked saying it out loud. The truth is, he hadn't thought about it. He hadn't thought about what to compete for the best relationship with his best friend. He hadn't thought he could stand aside when his friends started going out on double dates while Richie continued with his bad history of relationships that ended in the same way.

He swallowed his thoughts.

"I think so. Don't tell him what I said that, but I think Stan likes your friend. He doesn't usually let many people in his room. ” Richie gestured to himself, with his implied joke. "It looks like we're going to have to get used to each other."

Eddie stared at him for mere seconds, nodding at the comment. If his mind wandered somewhere, Richie couldn't say, but he felt the weight leave his shoulders when he heard him laugh, pushing on his bedroom door.

"Yeah, I guess so."


End file.
